Who You Pretend To Be
by charmedangel025
Summary: Drunken nights prove to sometimes mean more in the long run. Just when things seem to be working out with Scott and the new additions to his family, his world is shattered when the Registraion Act is finally passed.
1. Drunked Nights

Who You Pretend To Be.

Chapter 1: Drunken Nights.

**Rating: Pg-13. Could turn R later on.**

**Disclaimer: **If, I said I owned them, I lied.

**Feedback: **Give it to me. But, be gentle.

-X-

Joe's was a tiny bar, just another hole in the wall. He had just been driving when he saw it. He walked in and was hit with a thick cloud of smoke. 'The price you pay...' he thought. He took a seat at the bar. he just sat there, drawing on a napkin.

"What can I get for ya?" Scot looked up. The bartender stood there, looking down at him. She was beautiful. Her long, blonde, curly locks cascaded down her shoulder's. Her hazel eye's sparkled.

"Just a beer. What ever you have." She nodded, sliding what he had asked for.

"One of those nights?" She asked.

"Huh?" She smiled again.

"Usually when people ask for 'whatever we have,' it usually means they aren't in the caring mood. I'm guessing a girl? She given you problems?"

"She died a year ago today." He answered, never looking at her. She sighed.

"Open mouth, insert foot." She laughed, slightly.

"No, it's okay." he finally looked at her.

"So, you gotta a name?" She asked, trying to change the subject. He didn't answer.

"Well, I guess I could just call you Shades." He smiled. logan called him that. That's the _last_ thing he wanted her to call him.

"Scott. Scott Summers." She had heard that name before.

"I think I'v heard of you. Do you work at a school for '_gifted youngsters_' if you know what I mean?"

"Yah, how do you know?"

"I was offered a job there about a year ago, but I have much more fun here. Oh, sorry. I forgot my name in all the running of the mouth. I'm Shannon Hayden." She extended her hand, but he just took a swig of his beer.

"Look, I'm off in a few minuets, you want some company?" She asked.

"I don't care. You work here, I figure you're aloud to sit where ever you want."

**3 hours lator**

The drunken laughter was beginning to annoy those around Shannon and Scott.

"I mean, he's standin there, lookin at me like I've grown three heads, so I said to him, 'what, can't a twenty-three year old get any around here!' It worked, the jack-ass practically ran outta here!" Scott irrupted in laughter.

He looked at his watch. "I have to get back." He told her.

"You can't go back to the school smashed." She said. He agreed.

"Listen, I live three houses down. You can stay with me for the night, come get your car in the morning."

The responsible Scott Summers would have declined, but the pain stricken, drunk Scott Summers was a different story.

They stumbled through her front door. It was a cozy little house. "You can sleep in the spare bedroom." She told him as they wobbled up the stairs. She stopped in front of her bedroom door. "This is where I get off, the spare room is right there."

She pointed to it, and when she looked back at him, his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. She leaned against the door, and they stood there for a few minuets. She opened the door, and they staggered inside.


	2. No Regrets: Part 1

Who You Pretend to Be

Chapter 2: No Regrets: Part 1

**Rating: Pg-13. Could turn R later on.**

**Disclaimer: **If, I said I owned them, I lied.

**Feedback: **Give it to me. But, be gentle.

-X-

Scott sat at his desk, grading papers. Every so often, his mind would drift back to that night. It had been two years sense then. Shannon Hayden. He had no regrets about that night. She had made him feel again, made him realize that life wasn't all about doom and gloom. Everyone else saw a change in Scott after that night. It seemed as though he had become his old self again.

But, he still thought about her. Not a day went by when he didn't. The only thing was that, he hadn't seen or spoke to Shannon sense. Not only that, but he had no idea why. He thought that sense she hadn't contacted him, maybe she was ashamed of what had happened. In the brief time that they had spent together, he could tell that she wasn't that kind of girl.

He put the rest of his papers aside, and finally went to dinner.

After he and Storm had finished an intense training session, he went back to his office to finish his papers. Her image was frozen in his mind. The way her blonde hair fell over her shoulders. And her smile, oh that smile. He shook off the feeling of his want for her, locked up his office, and went up stairs to bed

-X-

He tossed and turned in his sleep.

_She smiled up at him as he closed the door with his foot. She giggled a little as they tumbled onto the bed together. Clothes being thrown this way and that. She smiled again..._

Scott sat upright. His breathing was heavy and his body was soaked in cold sweat. He needed to see her, talk to her, touch her. He wanted her.

'That's it,' he thought. He had to find her. He had to. And he'd start tomorrow.

No Regrets.


	3. No Regrets: Part 2

Who You Pretend To Be

Chapter 2: No Regrets: Part 2

**Rating: Pg-13. Could turn R later on.**

**Disclaimer: **If, I said I owned them, I lied.

**Feedback: **Give it to me. But, be gentle.

-X-

Shannon punched out her time card and put on her coat. She pulled it close to her as the cold hit her body. She walked down the street towards her house. And, every so often, she'd think of him.

Scott Summers. She had _absolutely_ no regrets from that night two years ago.

She smiled as she thought about him for the billionth time. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other sense than. Shannon figured that he had been in pain and need someone. That was it. If he didn't want anything to do with her, fine.

She slid her key into the key hole and the door creaked open. She quietly closed it again, and her mother got up from the couch.

"I have to get back. Your father's due back from his trip in an hour." Shannon smiled.

"Thanks, Mom."

She threw her coat over the chair and went up the stairs. She kicked off her shoes and changed into her pink sleep pants with Tinkerbell on them, along with her pink 'Jersey Shore' shirt. She climbed into her comfy bed, and slowly drifted off.

_She smiled up at him as he closed the door with his foot. She giggled a little as they tumbled onto the bed together. Clothes being thrown this way and that. He smiled down a her..._

Shannon was awoken by a noise in the night. She rubbed her eye's as she grabbed her pink bathrobe and headed down the hall. The noises got louder as she stepped into the spare room.

"Aw, what's the matter big guy?" She asked, walking over to the cause of the sounds.

The puppy dog eye's looked up at her and she melted.

She smiled as she scooped the small baby boy up into her arms.

No regrets.


	4. Innocent Secrets

Who You Pretend To Be

Chapter 4: Innocent Secrets

**Rating: Pg-13. Could turn R later on.**

**Disclaimer: **If, I said I owned them, I lied.

**Feedback: **Give it to me. But, be gentle.

-X-

Scott was hit with a thick cloud of smoke. Now _this_ brought back memories. He walked up to the counter. "I'm looking or Shannon Hayden. Does she still work here?" He asked. The male bartender looked him up and down.

"Maybe. Depends on who's askin." Scott smiled. He wanted to surprise her.

"Just an old friend. I met her just over two years." The bartender's face grew grim. This couldn't be the guy. If it was, he had to know the truth.

"She still works here. Her shift starts at seven. Ends at eleven." Scott smiled.

"Thanks."

-X-

Shannon pulled the macaroni and cheese off of the stove. She put some in a small bowl and stuck it in the fridge. She herd the front door open and close and her mother came into the kitchen.

"Hay mom." Shannon said as she put some apple juice in a sippy cup. her mother, Patty smiled back.

"Is that his dinner?" She asked. Shannon nodded. She pulled it out of the fridge. She sat down and began to spoon some into her son's mouth. "Is it good?" She asked in a baby voice. He didn't answer, he just smiled.

"Do you know how to get in touch with this Scott Summers?" Patty asked.

"Mom, don't start." Shannon pleaded. Her parent's and her best friend, Sarah were the only one's who knew the identity of this sweet boy's father. And, her mother brought it back up almost every time Shannon turned around.

"And you know I do." Shannon told her.

"You really should tell him."

"I agree. But, I haven't herd from him in two years. If he wanted anything to do with me, I would have heard from him by know. Just drop it." She put the empty bowl in the sink and grabbed her coat.

"By, Baby." She told him, kissing him on the crown of his head.

He began to fuss as Shannon left. He always did that. "Besides," She said to herself as she walked. "Innocent secrets never hurt anyone." She walked into Joe's and got herself situated at the bar. "See ya, Mike." She told the bartender who worked when she didn't.

"See ya. Oh, a guy came in here lookin for ya."

"What'd he want?" Shannon asked.

"Didn't say." Shannon went to work, not knowing that her 'innocent secret' was about to get blown out of the water.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! i want to know what you guys think!**


	5. Just Dinner

Who You Pretend To Be

Chapter 5: Just Dinner

**Rating: Pg-13. Could turn R later on.**

**Disclaimer: **If, I said I owned them, I lied.

**Feedback: **Give it to me. But, be gentle.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I hate it when people wait forever to continue, and I did it myself!**

-X-

Shannon put on her warm coat and headed for the door. She shoved her hand's in her pockets as she began to walk home. She hoped that he would sleep through the night this time. She had had a tiring night.

"It's been too long." The voice said behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks. No, it couldn't be him. Shannon slowly turned around. Sure enough, Scott Summers stood there, a broad smile on his face.

"Scott," she began, walking towards him, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Now she was just confused.

"Why?"

"I kinda missed you."

"It's been two years, and you just come outta the wood work because you _missed_ me?" She asked, somewhat flattered. He nodded.

"How are you?" He asked. Shannon shrugged.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Better then I was two years ago." They stood there in an awkward silence before Shannon realized how late it was getting. "I gotta get home." She stated, turning away.

"Can I walk you?" He asked. Shannon turned back.

"Sure." They just enjoyed each other's company until they reached her house.

"It was good to see you." She said, sliding the key into the door.

"I'd like to see you again." He told her. Shannon smiled slightly.

"That would be nice."

"Can I take you to dinner? Maybe tomorrow night?" She thought, then nodded.

"I guess. Okay."

"Pick you up at six?" She nodded again.

"Sounds great."

He kissed her on the cheek before heading off the porch. Shannon stepped inside, where her mother greeted her. "Who was that?" Patty asked. Shannon sighed.

"You're not gonna believe this, but Scott Summers." Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Really. After two years-" Shannon cut her off.

"I know. I'm a little confused, too. And it's just dinner."

"What'd he want?"

"To take me to dinner."

"Are you going?" Shannon shrugged.

"I've always said that if Scott ever wanted to see me again, that I would do it for Griff."

Patty nodded her head, not really believing Shannon's reasoning. "Sure. For Griff."

-X-

Shannon sprayed the mango sent onto her skin. She turned to Sarah Jankins, her best friend, who was sitting on the bed. "How do I look?" She asked. Sarah smiled. "Fantastic." Shannon nodded. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt with purple flowers, topping it off with her black heels.

"Okay, if you just wanna give him some of the mac and cheese in the fridge for dinner, and maybe a piece of bread or two that would be good. Uh, you know his bedtime-"

"Shannon, I've done this a thousand times. Go, have a good time."

The door bell rang. Shannon sighed and went to the door. She was planning on telling Scott over dinner. When she opened the door, Scott smiled.

"You ready?" He looked really good. 'Really, _really_ good.' This was going to be an interesting night.


	6. Truth

Who You Pretend To Be

Chapter 6: Truth

**Rating: Pg-13. Could turn R later on.**

**Disclaimer: **If, I said I owned them, I lied.

**Feedback: **Give it to me. But, be gentle.

**I have decided, with much reservation, that if anyone wants anything new from this story, you're gonna have to review. All I need is two for me to continue!**

-X-

Shannon and Scott sat in the tiny diner. She had suggested that they go here, Shannon loved the place. They had filled each other in on what was going on in the other's lives. After they had eaten, Shannon decided it was time. She pulled some pictures out of her purse and handed them to Scott.

"He's cute. How is he?" Scott asked. Shannon drew in a breath. Now or never.

"Your son." Scott looked up at her. She guessed that surprise was coating his unseen eye's.

"Mine?" He asked, making sure. Shannon nodded.

"I am sure." There was a moment of silence.

"What's his name?" Shannon smiled.

"Griffon. Griffon Scott Hayden. I wanted him to have a piece of you." Another silence.

Shannon finally asked, "Does he have your eye's?" Griffon's eye's were deep chocolate brown with what seemed to be a hint of silver. Scott nodded. "He does." She smiled again.

"What happened? To his mouth?" He asked, screening the photo.

"He was born with Clef-Lip Clef-Pallet." He looked up at her again.

"He's had the majority of his surgeries. He still needs a nose job to breath threw it better, and when he's about five or six, they're gonna take a piece of his hip bone and put it in the roof of his mouth."

"No efense to your life style, but, how did you pay for all of this?" He asked.

"Oh, my dad's a doctor. He's really in good with the hospital." The check came and Scott took her home.

"Do you think..." He trailed off as she unlocked the front door.

"Do you think I could see him?" Shannon smiled.

"He's sleeping. But, you can still come in and see him. If you want, you can come by tomarrow if you wanna meet him." He nodded.

"Great." They walked up the stairs and Shannon showed him to Griffon's bedroom.

"Remember that room you were supposed to sleep in, but knocked me up instead?" She joked. She slowly and quitely opened the door. Scott walked over to the crib.

Little Griffon Scott Haydn lay sleeping. He looked so innocent. Scott felt a strange tingle in the pit of his stomach. This was _definatly_ his son.


	7. Offer

Who You Pretend To Be

Chapter 7: Offer

**Rating: Pg-13. Could turn R later on.**

Phenix

**Disclaimer: **If, I said I owned them, I lied.

**Feedback: **Give it to me. But, be gentle.

**I am going to make a MOJOR apology! I haven't updated in FOREVER! Things just got so crazy. But, here it is. Actually, I haven't been 'inspired' to write lately, but what got me back into it was my dad telling me that there will be no Scott in the third movie! What he tells me is that Brian Singer asked James Marsden to do something in the Superman movie, he accepted, Fox got mad a fired him. But, they're not even replacing him! They're writing him out! And that makes no sense! Scott is REALLY important to the Dark Phenix plot! Now, this may not be true, so don't get made at me if it's not. But, I just thought I'd let you in on what is rumored to be going down.**

-X-

Shannon was in the kitchen with her cup of coffee, reading her book. It was almost noon. Griffon was in the back yard (what little she had) with her mother. The door bell rang. Shannon went to the front door, fixed her hair, and opened it. Scott looked slightly worried. Shannon smiled at him. She stepped aside and he came in.

"He's in the back yard." She said, leading him through the house. Scott saw him through the glass of the sliding door. He was running after a ball that his Gram's had thrown just a short distance away.

"Mom," Shannon said, walking to her. "This is Scott." They shook hands before Patty said that she was gonna go. Shannon gave her mother her 'Please don't go' look, which Patty ignored and left the house. She watched her mother go for a moment, but then felt something grab her around the leg. She looked down, and Griffon was staring up at her, eye's sparkling. She knelt down.

"Griff, There's someone who want's to see you." She said, pointing up at Scott.

"This is your Daddy." She told him in a soft voice. Griffon looked up at Scott, looking slightly confused. Scott, too, knelt down. He didn't know what to say. Griffon just stared at him.

Then, Griffon smiled his scrunched smile, and ran off to get the ball he had been chasing after before Scott had arrived. He brought it back and handed it to Shannon. She threw it just a few inches away, and Griffon chased after it, laughing. This process was repeated two more times, and Scott just watched.

But, the third time Griffon brought the ball back, he handed it to Scott.

-X-

Scott had spent the day there. Shannon came down the stairs after she put Griffon to bed. She had taken the night off. She sat down on the couch opposite him. Scott smiled. "He's a really great kid." He told her. He was expecting a 'thank you,' but instead got,

"I know."

"You've done a really great job." Shannon smiled.

"Thank you." There was a brief silence before Scott said,

"I have an offer for you." Shannon looked at him in wait.

"I talked to the professor, and he told me that you were a really good candidate for the job he offered you." Shannon sighed.

"Who really wants to teach history _and_ english?"

"Apparently you did. He said you jumped at the chance to take the job, but suddenly backed out. What happened." Shannon didn't say anything. But, figured that she had told him almost _everything_ at the dinner the other night.

"Scott, I'm a Mutant." He didn't seem surprised.

"I was offered the job, and planning on taking it. And then the Registration Act came into play." She admitted. Scott slowly nodded. "I got scared." She finished.

"We still want you, if you'll take the job." He told her. Shannon looked away.

"I don't know, Scott."

"It would give me a chance to get to know Griffon." Why did he have to use that. She looked up at the ceiling, then back at him and rolled her eye's.

"But where will he sleep." Scott smiled.

"Well, he can sleep in your room for the time being." Shannon looked around her house.

"When can I start?"


	8. New Home

Who You Pretend To Be

Chapter 8: New Home

**Rating: PG-13; could turn to R later.**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied**

**Author's note: So, I'm sitting in a Keyboarding class right now. I finished early, so I figured that I'd update. Oh, I'm thinking about re-introducing the Registration Act. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

-X-

The Ford Taurus pulled up to the huge mansion. The gate open, and Shannon drove forward. She parked in an open space outside the garage, and got out. She opened the door to the back seat and unfastened Griffon's car seat belt. "You think we can do this?" She asked him, knowing that she wouldn't get an answer. She pulled him out and walked to the front door. She knocked, and momentarily, Scott came to the door.

"Welcome to Mutant High." He said. He moved aside and Shannon entered. "Hay Griffon." Scott said, pushing the boy's blonde hair out of his eyes. Griffon let go of his mother long enough to reach out to Scott.

And try to pull off his sunglasses. Shannon quickly pulled him away. "No, Sweetie. Daddy's glasses _always_ stay on." Griffon looked confused for a moment, then went back to looking around at his strange surroundings. The professor rolled in.

"Ms. Hayden. It's good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again, too, professor. And, please, call me Shannon." Xavior smiled.

"Let's begin the tour, shall we?"

-X-

"And this is where you two'll be sleeping." The professor told him. The tour had started out on an… interesting note. She and Griffon had practically been mobbed by tons of teenage girls asking, "is that the kid?" and "is that _really_ Scott's son?" and saying "oh, he's sooo cute!" But, now they were finished and some of the kids (well, some of the boys) plus Scott and Logan had begun moving her things up stairs.

When they opened the door, Griffon's crib had already been set up, and Shannon's bed had already been made with her soft sheets.

"When did this…" Scott came around the corner.

"This is what we were doing when the professor was showing you around." He told her. She smiled. Griffon was asleep, and Shannon's left side was falling asleep. "He's out already?" Scott asked. Shannon laughed quietly. "He was out by the time we hit the kitchen." It had grown dark outside, and Shannon was ready to collapse on her new –and what looked really comfy- bed. Before she went into her room, the professor said, "It will be wonderful to have another teacher with telekinetic powers."

"Telekinetic?" Scott asked. Shannon nodded.

"I can also levitate and blow things up." She explained.

"Your classes start on Monday, and breakfast is served until 10:30 tomorrow morning. Sleep well." And the professor rolled off.

"If you need anything, my room is right next door." Scott said. He kissed Griffon on the crown of his head, and went into his room. Shannon then went into her room, shutting the door behind her.


	9. Wanting

Who You Pretend To Be

Chapter 9: Wanting.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied**

**Author's note: Ok, I'm really leaning towards going somewhere with the Registration Act. I have tons of ideas in my head, but if you guy's really don't want me to... review and let me know!**

-X-

The past two months had been going well for Shannon. Different teachers would watch Griffon during their free periods, She loved her student's, and her and Scott were growing closer.

Shannon leaned on the table in front of her class room. "Ok, the last time I saw you, we were talking about what was going on between World War One and World War Two. Today, we're gonna move right into Hitler coming into power-" Rouge raised her hand, and Shannon gave her the go-a-head to ask her question.

"Didn't he, like, marry his cousin?" Shannon chuckled.

"He had an infatuation with her, but we're not gonna talk about that yet." She sat on top of the table.

"So, Adolph Hitler. Let's talk."

X-

It was after curfew, around midnight the following Saturday. Shannon had woken up and went down to the kitchen for some water. She walked past the living room, where she spotted Bobby and Rouge making out. "I didn't see anything." She said. That was code for, 'knock it off before you get in deep shit.'

When she went back up stairs, Bobby and Rouge were gone, and prayed they weren't doing anything else. But, then she remembered the powers that Rouge possessed and how much common sense she had, and was at peace again. She went back into her room, only to find Scott rocking Griffon in his arm's.

"He was fussing." Scott told her.

"Oh, I went down stairs for some water. I didn't hear him." Scott put Griffon back in his crib.

"Well, Goodnight." Scott said. He was half way out the door when Shannon stopped him.

"Scott?"

He turned back.

"Thanks."

"For what?" She smiled.

"For wanting him."

- X-


	10. Fallen

Who You Pretend To Be

Chapter 9: Fallen.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied**

**Author's note: Ok, I'm really leaning towards going somewhere with the Registration Act. I have tons of ideas in my head, but if you guy's really don't want me to... review and let me know! And, correction: in the last chapter, I said that Hitler had an infatuation w/ his cousin. It was really his niece. Don't wanna give out false info.**

-X-

Shannon sat on her bed, grading papers as Griffon played with some toys at the end of the bed. Shannon put the fourteenth proposition paper on the 'done' pile and went for the next one. Griffon grabbed one off the pile. "No, no, baby. Those are Mommy's poorly done papers."

"Are they that bad?" Scott asked, pocking his head through the door.

"Not all of them. Just the majority. How am I supposed to teach kids who don't wanna be taught?" She asked him.

"That's the tough part about some of the classes you teach. You have to _make_ them want to learn." He picked Griffon up. "Thank you. I need the time." Scott was taking Griffon for a few hours while Shannon finished her grading. But, before she could get back to her work, Rouge knocked on her door. "There's someone down stairs for you."

"Of course there is. Cause God forbid I get any work done." She muttered under her breath as she took to the stairs. When she got the the entrance hall, Sarah stood by the door.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Shannon asked, hugging her good friend.

"I came to see you. This place is amazing." Shannon nodded in agreeance.

"Ah, we have a visitor." The professor said, rolling up to the two.

"Professor, this is my good friend, Sarah Jankins." Shannon then led Sarah up to her room.

"I make more money then you, and the hole first floor of my house could fit in this room." Sarah said, looking around. "Yah well, at least you have a husband." Shannon replied, plopping down on the bed.

"I'm sure there are plenty of cute guys in this part of the state. Nice, handsome_, rich _man." Sarah told her, sitting down in front of her best friend.

"Why is it that all you talk about lately is money?" Shannon asked.

Sarah thought for a moment. "You're right." Shannon smiled.

"And, I never leave the mansion."

"Then what about that guy with the weird facial hair that answered the door. He's cute." Shannon laughed. "That would be Logan. And, no."

"Why?" Shannon shrugged.

"... He's too... 'grr.'" She made a growling face.

"And there's no one else?"

Shannon opened her mouth to say something, but quickly changed her mind and shut it again. "Nope."

"Who?" Sarah asked automatically. She stared at Shannon until her friend spoke again.

"I don't wanna jinx it."

"Just tell me!" Shannon looked down at the floor and murmured, "I've fallen for Scott." (**A/N: and if you didn't see THAT coming...)**

-X-

Shannon waved good by to Sarah as she drove off into the night. She was ready to go back up stairs, but saw Scott sitting by himself in the main living room. "Did you have any problems?" She asked, sitting down next to him on the couch. Scott shook his head. "Not at all." There was a slightly awkward silence.

"Are you angry with me? For not telling you?" She finally asked.

"I wish you had told me. But I can understand why you made the choice that you did."

"It's just, when I didn't hear from you, I didn't know-"

"You don't have to explain yourself." He told her. Then he smiled at her.

"When you were down here, Sarah came into your room when I was putting Griffon down. To say good night to him. She said I should talk to you." Shannon looked up at the ceiling.

"Are we in _high school_, Sarah?" She said softly. Then, she looked back at Scott.

"I wanted to keep my mouth shut about this, but I 'm not that kind of person." Scott laughed. Shannon looked at him uneasily. "I'm in love. With you. Now, I don't know how you feel about me-" Scott stopped the babbling before it really started by planting a soft kiss on her warm lips.

"Why do you think I tracked you down? For the past two years, all I've thought about is you." This, time, she kissed him. When they pulled away, she stood up. "I should get upstairs. I need to finish grading those papers." She smiled at him, then walked away.


	11. Earth Shattering News

Who You Pretend To Be

Chapter 11: Earth Shattering News

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied**

**Author's note: I know, I know, haven't updated in forever! I have been SUPER busy. And with the up coming week of band camp and school just around the corner... I'll do what I can.**

-X-

It had barely felt like a month had passed. It had flown by so fast, so much had happened. Shannon and Scott seemed to grow closer with every passing day. Her 4th period english class talked and chattered at the news they had received last period.

"Guys, guys." Shannon said, stepping to the front of her class room. "I know this is a lot to handle, but do you think you can focus just long enough for me to collect the homework?" The class quieted down as they passed their homework up the rows, and Shannon took each small pile, and put it onto her larger pile.

"Okay, the deliberation is in an hour, so this'll be your last class of the day. Who's got questions?" Every hand in the room went up. "Yah, Katie." She said.

"What happens if the Registration Act is passed this time? What happens to all of us?" Shannon lowered her voice.

"I don't know."

-X-

All of the X-Men were gathered in the Professor's office in front of the T.V. awaiting the Senate's decision of wether or not to pass the Registration Act. This one wasn't the same as it had been back in 2001.

This one was more improved. Better for humans. Bad for Mutants.

"All of my kid's were freaking out." Shannon told Scott as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"They all wanted to know what was going to happen if this bull shit gets passed."

A member of the Senate appeared on the screen. All of the student's sat, dead silent, their eye's fixed on the T.V. in the main living room.

Shannon squeezed Scott's hand harder.

"After reviewing all the facts and issues and after much deliberation." He paused, like he was drawing it out for dramatic effect.

"We, the Senate, have voted to _pass_ the Registration Act."


	12. Devising A Plan

Who You Pretend To Be

Chapter 12: Devising A Plan.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied**

**Author's Note: I know their short chapters, so think of them as separate thoughts. And, hay, at least there's more of this story.**

-X-

"All Mutants must report to their local Library where your name, age, address, phone number, and mutation will be recorded, and your wrist band's will be distributed." The man on the television said. The message had come on just after the Senate had broadcasted their decision. The teachers could hear the commotion from out in the hall way.

Then, all of the students stormed (**A/N: No pun intended)** into the Professor's office.

"What's gonna happen now!" One of them yelled.

"Are we really gonna go get registered!" Another one asked.

"You're not _seriously _gonna make us do this!" Some one shouted from the back.

But, they could barely be heard over all of the talking and questioning that everyone else was doing.

"Hay!" Shannon bellowed. They all quieted down. "We have absolutely _no idea_ what we're gonna do next. I want all of you to go back to your rooms, and wait until we call a meeting." She said, more softly. The kids slowly disbanded and went up to their rooms. Shannon sat back down on the couch.

"I feel sorry for Griffon if he ever talks back to you." Scott whispered. Shannon smiled back.

"Professor, are we really going to take them? Are we _really_ going to do this?" Storm asked.

"We've spent years telling these kids that their safe here. That's the only reason all those new kids came here this past month." Scott reminded them all.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Shades." Logan said from the corner.

"These kids have spent all this time thinkin that this place is a safe- haven, not to mention being taught to use their power's for good."

"If we force them to do this," Shannon spoke up, "It could back fire. They could end up using their gifts in a destructive manner. "

The Professor thought for a long while, then slowly nodded his head in agreeance. "If those who don't have enough control of their gifts loose what little control they have, the results could be catastrophic. I think they best plan is to get them away from the mansion."

"But where would we take them? This whole thing is Nation Wide." Storm said. Shannon had a thought. "Nation Wide. But, not world wide. At least not yet." She looked a Xavior.

"Professor, didn't you once tell me that you have a safe house in Europe somewhere?"

"Yes, in Italy."

"Maybe our best bet is to get them all there." Logan said.

"But how?" Shannon asked, seeing the flaw in her own plan. "We can't exactly take a-hundred-and-eighty kids on a local plan to Italy. It'd be to suspicious."

"Well," Scott said, looking around the room.

"We do have our own jet."

-X-

"Shannon, I don't like this idea." Patty told her.

"I know, but I can't put Griffon in the middle of all this. If something happens and we get caught, or what if the mansion is invaded, he would be so scared. And do you really think that they'll let me keep him is one of those things happens?" Patty slowly shook her head.

"Where are you all going?"

"I can't tell you that. I can't run the risk of you telling the government."

"I would never-"

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's their _persuasive_ techniques of getting people to confess." Shannon set Griffon's bag on the table and pulled out his sipey cup and put it in the fridge.

"You really think that they'll come for you?" Patty asked.

"From what Scott tells me, the government already knows about the school. When an entire house of kids, on their radar I might add, fails to come in for registration, their gonna figure out that somethings going on." She hugged her mother.

"Thank you. For everything." She then picked up Griffon and kissed him on the crown of his head. "Listen, babe. Mommy has to go away for awhile." His head jerked towards hers. "But I'll be back, I promise." She kissed him again, then handed him to Patty.

Or tried. Griffon refused to let go of her shirt. Patty finally pried him off, and he began to cry. Patty knew what Shannon was thinking. "Just go, we'll be fine." With tears filling her own eye's, Shannon went out the front door, and out to the car, where Scott was waiting. He had already and had gone outside to give Shannon some tim.

The two drove back to the mansion, in silence, his right hand intwined with her left. They were going to stay at the mansion with the kids while as many others as could fit went over to Italy with Storm, and were watched over by the Professor and Logan once they got to Italy.

But those planes would quickly changed.


	13. Caught In The Act

Who You Pretend To Be

Chapter 13: Caught in The Act

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied**

** -X-**

The remaining kids were set up in the main living room, watching a movie. Shannon and Scott sat in the kitchen, Shannon with her coffee, Scott had his water. Shannon wasn't saying anything, which was uncharted territory. "He's fine." Scott tried to assure her.

"I know. Doesn't mean that I don't worry." She replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"We'll bring your mom and Griff to Italy once we know we're in the clear."

"You mean until this Registration crap goes world wide?" Shannon asked.

"We don't know that's gonna happen-"

"Oh please." She cut him off.

"Mutants are not understood by "normal people." What is not understood is feared. It's only a matter of time before every other country starts pushing for their own Registration Act." Shannon snapped. Scott backed off. Shannon sighed, and guessed that his unseen eye's contained a look of disappointment and defeat. He wasn't much for argument. Shannon sighed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, sitting on his lap. "I'm just really stressed-" There was a loud scream from the living room. Shannon and Scott sprinted from the kitchen. One of Shannon's english students, Katie Stevens was on the floor, clutching her head. Shannon hit the floor next to her. Katie was having a vision.

After a minuet or two, Katie slowly sat up. "What'd you see?" Shannon asked. Katie looked at Shannon, then to the other students, Scott, then back to Shannon.

"The government is coming for us. Tomorrow."

-X-

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Scott asked as Shannon piled her last suit case in the trunk of her car. They had managed to fit the remainder of the kids in three cars. (they had one 18 year old senior driving one of them.) "Stop worrying. I'll be fine." Shannon told him, getting into the driver's seat.

When they finally reached the airport, Shannon Scott, and Adam, the 18 year old, each bought 6 tickets, but separately. They successfully got through security. They were almost to the boarding gates, when they heard it.

"Scott Summers!" They didn't recognize the voice, so they kept walking, but slowly began to break apart. "Scott Summers! You're under arrest! Freeze!" It took all that Shannon had to walk away, but they had all agreed, that if they were caught, the others kept going. They had to be safe before they could worry about getting their friends back.

Shannon saw them cuff Scott, then turned in the direction of the doors. But, she crashed right into another police officer who grabbed her by the wrists. "Shannon Hayden, you are also under arrest, for aiding and abed-ding mutants." Shannon struggled to get away, but saw her only option. And she was not about to blow everything by sending the cops across the airport.

They put hand cuffs on her as well and lead her out side to the police cars that were waiting. Scott watched as the kids were put into a van and driven off. He also stole a glance at Shannon who looked at him with pleading eyes before they put her in the car.


	14. Questioning

Who You Pretend To Be

Chapter 14: Questioning.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied**

**Author's Note: Ok, I know that this chapter is short, but I really wanted to drop off where I did, it builds drama, but I do have the next chapter up, so be happy about that. Also, I'm not really sure what I wanna do next, I just have so many ideas swirling in my head. SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!**

** -X-**

Shannon sat in slightly darkened room inside the government building just outside of Westchester, New York. They had all been in custody for over an hour, and Shannon was going out of her mind. She had no idea what had happened to Scott or the kids. She leaned back in the chair and sighed. This was crazy. All of it.

The door opened and a man stepped in. He walked up to the front of the table that sat in front of Shannon. She couldn't believe who she was looking at. The thick, dark hair, the deep brown eyes, it was like he hadn't aged a day.

Alec Decovnie.

Alec had been just a detective the last time Shannon had seen him, over three years ago, driving away from her and their two year romance. Shannon smirked.

"Alec Decovnie. Don't you look all professional." She was refuring to the navy blue suit he was wearing, the kind of outfit the Alec she knew wouldn't have been caught dead in.

"You've come a long way from detective." She said. He smiled.

"I'm a Government Official now. When I found out you were here, I offered to take the case. Figured maybe you'd be more comfortable."

"It's a little late for that, Alec."

"I should have known you'd bring that up." He mumbled.

"Oh come on! It's been three years, I had to remind you. Ya know, in case you forgot."

"I didn't forget." He said more to himself, then to Shannon. Shannon let it drop. She knew he'd be changing subjects right about-

"So, you're in some trouble." -Now. She shrugged.

"And all this for your _job._" She raised an eyebrow. He _hadn't_ just said that.

"Last time I checked, _you_ were the one who decided that your _job _was more important then me."

Alec rolled his eye's in a 'here we go again' manor.

"Can we please get off that subject?" Shannon shrugged, signaling that she didn't care.

"Our records show that you have a son now." Shannon's eye's got wide. If they knew about Griffon...

"You leave him alone."

"I'm not making any promises. All you have to do is tell me what I want to know. Or, I bring," He looked at his file. "Griffon Scott Summers into the picture." Shannon wondered how they had dug all that up so fast. They had only had his name changed a week ago.

"Fine." Alec almost smiled.

"So you now work for a school for mutants?"

"Their kids." She paused.

"Just like we were."


	15. Exposure

Who You Pretend To Be

Chapter 15: Exposure.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so now I'm not really sure what I'm gonna write next. I need help! Please, leave suggestions:)**

** -X-**

Alec starred at her blankly. "By the way," Shannon asked, "Does the Government know that you're a mutant?" Alec was silent for a moment, then shook his head. Shannon smiled.

"I didn't think so. Now, you leave my son alone, you won't have a problem. You repeat his name in this room, or to _anybody else,_ and I will shout your secret form the roof tops."

"Where are the rest of the students?" Alec finally asked.

"I can't tell you that." Alec was getting frustrated.

"Tell me about this Scott Summers that we also have in custody." Shannon sighed.

"Scott's just a teacher."

"So he can..." He looked at another file. "Shoot lasers from his eyes?"

"And I can blow things up. What's it to ya?" She snapped.

"Are you two... I mean, your son has his name..." Alec didn't finish. Shannon shot her mouth open, "Oh come on!" Alec moved from his spot in front of the table, and closer to the door. "That is _none_ of your business, Alec."

"Don't play that with me, Shannon. You seem to forget, that I know who you really are. You're a good person, but you also have a darker side. You can get ruthless, mean, and I think we both know you hide that side."

"Because it's not who I am anymore."

"Bull shit! It's exactly who you are. You never get rid of crap like that."

"I've changed, Alec. I have my temper under control, I don't bring people down anymore, I don't seek them out. I keep to my self. But I'm not the only one who's changed. Look at what you've become. A prick. Are you really happy, Alec? Or are you happy like this?"

"Maybe I miss you!" He yelled. "Maybe I regret everything I did when we were together. Maybe I hate my self for leaving the way I did." Shannon stood up in such furry, that she sent the chair to the floor.

"Well, guess what? You made your decisions. You don't get to take them back. You hurt me, and I hated you for it. I turned into a spiteful, angry person. Worse then I already was. But, I found an okay kinda job, and then I had a baby! And, I _finally _found a great job, and a fantastic guy. I'm happy. It's not my fault you're not."

She picked the chair back up and sat down. "So, what happens now?" Alec took a breath.

"We take you to get registered."

-X-

The woman slid a thin black wrist band around Shannon's left wrist, and a brown one around her right. "You can go." Shannon stood up and walked out of the building and into the daylight. Scott and the rest of the kids were waiting. Shannon ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding her tight.

"Yah, I'm fine. You?" She finally pulled away.

"We're all fine. They know about Griffon, don't they?"

"Don't worry. They won't be bringing him into this."

"How do you know?"

"Lets just say that I used to know the guy in charge of my case. He owes me one."

"So, what happens now?" One of the kids asked. Shannon looked at Scott.

"We can't go to the Professor. They'll fallow us."

"Then, we'll go back to the mansion and wait until we here from them."

"And until then?" Shannon asked. Scott smiled.

"We go get our son."

TBC


	16. Who You Pretend To Be

Who You Pretend To Be

Chapter 16: Who You Pretend to Be

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

**Author's Note: I have decided to turn this story into a two parter. In the Second story, I'm going to have Jean come back. So, here's the last chapter! PLEASE review! Enjoy!**

** -X-**

The security unit tore through Alec Decovnie's office, looking for something, anything. Then, they found her file. They took it to the head of office, who read through it.

And found that the information in Alec Decovnie's on Shannon Hayden did not match that of their own.

**-X-**

Someone had found files on the school, and the safe house had been found. The children, Storm, Logen, and the Professor now had to return to the United States and register. They felt defeated. And it wasn't a nice feeling. Shannon was in the kitchen getting Griffon some juice when Scott came in. "Phone for you. An Alec Decovine." When she didn't answer, Scott asked, "Shannon?"

"Just hang up." Shannon ordered.

"What?"

"Just _hang up_." She repeated, sounding more angry.

"Shannon, what-" He was cut off when Shannon blew up the phone. He winced in pain as it burned his hand. Griffon started to cry at the noise, so Shannon carried him out of the room, leaving a confused Scott to run his hand under the faucet over the sink.

When Scott came into their room that night, he found Shannon sitting on the bed, grading papers. "Wheres Griffon?" He asked. "With Rouge." She answered coldly.

"You wanna tell me what happened this afternoon?" He sat down across from her.

"No." She said, not looking at him.

"Please."

"DAMN IT, SCOTT!" She shouted, catching herself before her hand's flew forward. She got up, her breathing heavy. "I said no."

"Who is Alec Decovnie?" She stayed silent, but shot him a nasty glare, a fire in her eye's that he had never seen before. "Who is he!" Scott demanded. She sighed heavily.

"Alec Decovnie is my ex-boyfriend. He's also the Government Official in charge of my mutant case." That was all she was prepared to tell him. "There's something else," he said, convinced that that wasn't the whole story. She sighed again, then decided that if he was insisting on hearing the deep dark secrets of her past, then she was just going to have to tell him.

"I consider myself to be a good person. But, I have a lot of... deep seeded anger problems." And that was the light way of putting things. "When I was younger, if someone screwed me over, I made it my life's work to make their lives a living hell. I would seek out my enemies, I brought conflict everywhere I went. I was self destructive, the worst kind." This wasn't exactly how she wanted him to find out how she had once been, but she was too far in to stop now.

"And then I met Alec Decovnie, the cop that arrested me for fighting on the side walk outside some bar. We hit it off real fast. He was the same way I was, if not worse. When we would fight,which was a not small portion of the time, we would destroy each other, and ourselves in the process. When he got promoted to Detective, it got worse. More stress, I guess. Then, he got a job offer somewhere else, and we would have to move if he took the job. I decided to be a bitch, and told him either he stayed with me, or left without me. He chose the latter."

Even though she was happy now, it still stung. He had hurt her so much. Now it was time to tell him the truth about her father.

"Then, one day, I went to visit my dad." Scott looked confused, so she explained.

"The man you know as my dad, is not my Biological father. He's my mom's second husband and is the man who raised me. My birth dad lives in Boston. Anyway, I went to see him, and I would watch the way he made his girlfriend feel when he would do things just to be a jack ass. I saw what I was turning into. Then, one day, he got drunk at a wedding, and got in a car, and hit a kid. He went to jail. And i _knew_ that that was where I was headed. So, I cleaned up my act, got help for my anger problems. But sometimes, I slip. And, when that happends, which i _very _rarely, the person I show people isn't always who I am."

"But why? Why don't you show people who you are all the time?" Scott asked.

"Because, Scott. I learned a long time ago, that what you show people, it's not who you are. It's who you pretend to be."

"You don't have to pretend around me." Scott told her. She smiled.

"I know." She said, kissing him. Rouge knocked on the door and let herself in. "An Alec Decovnie is on the phone for you. He sound's upset." She said. Shannon looked at Scott how nodded. Shannon took Griffon from her friend and balanced him on her hip, then took the phone. "Hello?"

"Shannon, It's Alec, thank god I finally got a hold of you. Shannon, there's something you gotta know. Young kids, kids of mutants, the governments been taking them, using them for research."

She suddenly felt very scared. "Alec, what are you saying?"

"They found the file. They know about Griffon... and they're coming for him." Shannon stopped breathing. She dropped the phone. Scott came up beside her. "What?"

"They've been doing 'research' with children of mutants."

"Research? What kind of research?"

"I dunno. But I'm guessing it's not fun." She stopped and turned to him. "They know about Griffon. They're coming here." She looked down at Griffon, then back up at Scott. "For him."

Scott thought for a few minuets, then said, "We have to get out of here."

"And go where?"

"Anywhere. But we can't stay here. I think you know that." She slowly nodded. Scott looked at Rouge, who was still standing in the door way.

"Go get the Professor." And she ran off.

Twenty minuets, they were packed and loading up Scott's car. "We'll have to stop and get another car before we leave the state."

"At eleven thirty at night?" Shannon asked, strapping a sleeping Griffon into his car seat.

"I"m pretty sure they'll be fine with a trade in," He said, and she could have sworn she saw him smirk in the darkness. They said goodbye to everyone, and when she got to the professor, Shannon said, "thank you, for everything." They got in the car, and just before they reached the gate, Scott used his lazer's to detach their bracelets. They tossed them into the bushes, then drove through the Iron gate.

End

2nd story coming soon!


End file.
